Two for One
Two for One is the 19th episode of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Season 2, as well the 79th episode of the series. Synopsis A day at the park for Tommy and Kimberly turns into putty pandemonium. Then, while Kimberly and Tommy deal with the putties, Lord Zedd uses his evil powers to create two new outrageous monsters. Plot Kimberly meets Trini at the juice bar prior to a date with Tommy. Her mother has lent her the purse she had when she first dated her father, and Trini lends her some lipstick. Richie serves them and nervously manages to arrange a study date with Trini. Bulk and Skull enter with what they insist is a "Power Ranger detector", although as it leads them away from the two girls, and straight past Tommy and Jason who have just entered, it clearly isn't working very well. Tommy realizes his watch has stopped and hurries to get changed for the date. Lord Zedd observes Tommy and Kimberly's date and notes that, with an extra Power Ranger, he needs an extra monster. He tells Goldar to send down a group of putties to take Kimberly's purse. Tommy and Kimberly fight off the putties but one of them manages to slip away with the purse, leaving it and the lipstick some distance away. Zedd forms the purse into the first monster, Pursehead. Tommy and Kimberly morph but Pursehead freezes them with a mirror. Zedd forms the lipstick into a second monster, Lipsyncher. Zordon contacts Jason, Zack and Billy at the youth center, and they teleport to the Command Center with Trini. They are quickly briefed on the situation and Billy and Trini deduce all Pursehead's weapons are based on the contents of Kimberly's purse. It is decided that Jason will challenge Lipsyncher, Billy and Trini will work on a way to free Tommy and Kimberly, and Zack will go to the park to help them. Jason and Zack morph, but Zack is immediately frozen by Pursehead as well. Meanwhile, Bulk and Skull's Power Ranger detector leads them into the lake. Billy and Trini have to overload the Command Center's power in order to get enough processing ability. Jason fights Lipsyncher and, despite beating hit by a sonic blast, manages to wound it. Zedd causes Lipsyncher to grow, so Jason summons the Red Dragon Thunderzord. However, he comes off worse in the ensuing battle. Alpha draws attention to this: The Thunderzord has also overloaded. Billy and Trini finally finish the device; they morph and head to the park. Trini keeps Pursehead busy while Billy free the others. Zordon tells them Jason needs help, so Tommy sends the others to assist and battles Pursehead alone. Pursehead lassos him with dental floss, but Saba comes to his aid, blasting the monster. Tommy rallies and defeats Pursehead, who changes back into Kimberly's purse. Zedd remains confident that Lipsyncher will still defeat the other Power Rangers. Zack, Kimberly, Trini and Billy summon the other Thunderzords, who attack Lipsyncher. The Red Dragon Thunderzord is also re-energized and rides the chariot of the Thunderzord Assault Team before striking and destroying Lipsyncher. Zedd blames Goldar, Squatt and Baboo for failing him. Back in civilian dress, the Rangers meet by the lake and Tommy gives Kimberly her purse back. Bulk and Skull emerge from the lake and announce their detector has led them to the Power Rangers...a group of small children. Cast *Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver (Mighty Morphin White Ranger) *Austin St. John as Jason Lee Scott (Mighty Morphin Red Ranger) *Thuy Trang as Trini Kwan (Mighty Morphin Yellow Ranger) *Walter Jones as Zack Taylor (Mighty Morphin Black Ranger) *David Yost as Billy Cranston (Mighty Morphin Blue Ranger) *Amy Jo Johnson as Kimberly Ann Hart (Mighty Morphin Pink Ranger) *Paul F. Rosenthal as Jason Lee Scott (Morphed Dialogue) *Judy as Trini Kwan (Morphed Dialogue) *Joel Rogers as Zack Taylor (Morphed Dialogue) *Paul Schrier as Farkas "Bulk" Bulkmeier *Jason Narvy as Eugene "Skull" Skullovitch *Richard Genelle as Ernie *Maurice Mendoza as Richie *David Fielding as Zordon (face) *Robert L. Manahan as Zordon (voice) *Romy J. Sharf as Alpha 5 *Richard Steven Horvitz as Alpha 5 (voice) (as Richard Wood) *Ed Neil as Lord Zedd *Robert Axelrod as Lord Zedd and Finster (voice) *Danny Wayne Stallcup as Goldar *Kerrigan Mahan as Goldar (voice) (as Ryan O'Flannigan) *Michael J. Sorich as Squatt (voice) *Dave Mallow as Baboo *Alex Borstein as Lipsyncher (voice) *Richard Cansino as Pursehead (voice) *Tony Oliver as Saba (voice) Notes *This episode debuts new credits, to account for Tommy's change from Green to White, although a Rapid one-framed cut of him as the Green Ranger from The Mutiny: Part two is still part of the intro. From this episode on, Tommy is no longer absent in some episodes as he was absent in some episodes after he lost his Green Ranger powers. *Finster appears cheering with Squat and Baboo, his first appearance since "The Mutiny". Although he won't appear again until Part 1 of "The Wedding", he is mentioned in the 2 part episode "The Power Transfer". *Jason throws his Power Sword at Lipsyncher and puts a cut on her face (though the actual slash is not seen), one of few times in the series an enemy is shown bleeding. *Despite using stock footage of Jason calling for the Red Dragon Thunderzord, Paul F. Rosenthal still does the voiceover. Walter Jones and Thuy Trang do their characters' voice-overs in the stock footage of Zack and Trini calling their Zords. *The fight with the Lipsyncher is the only time the individual Thunderzords other than the Red Dragon attack a monster directly, outside Megazord mode. **The Lion Thunderzord's individual attack is never shown, as in Dairanger its special power was to create an illusion of the show's main villain. *Trini's line "You'll have to do better than that if you wanna beat us!" is recycled from Food Fight. *This episode marks the first time a Sentai monster, Pursehead, has appeared entirely in American footage and no Sentai footage of the monster was used. Errors *The initial morph sequence was shown out of order, placing Kimberly before Tommy. The same thing happened ten episodes earlier. *When Lord Zedd grows Lipsyncher to giant size, she still has the cut on her face but it's gone by the time the Red Dragon Thunderzord enters the fight. It appears and disappears again throughout the course of the fight. *The Power Axe is solid at the head where it's typically hollow. It appears this way again in the second parts of "Rangers Back in Time" and "Storybook Rangers". In all three instances, it's original American footage. Songs *I Will Win *We Need A Hero (instrumental) See Also (Pursehead costume) (Lipsyncher footage and Zord battle) (Lipsyncher footage and Zord battle) Category:Mighty Morphin 2 Category:Episode